


What just happened?

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but for Iwaoi day 2016, we missed Iwaoi by 13 min my time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this comic: http://spigaroses.tumblr.com/post/113104470708/this-is-what-happened-in-chapter-148-and-nobody<br/>Iwaizumi isn't happy when Ushijima kisses Oikawa. Neither is Oikawa, but he's a bit distracted by the fact that Iwaizumi kissed him right after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> http://spigaroses.tumblr.com/post/113104470708/this-is-what-happened-in-chapter-148-and-nobody

Oikawa pushed down the anger that always came when he was around Ushijima, opting instead to try a good one liner before a dramatic exit. “This insignificant pride of mine, you better remember it.” Oikawa declared, pointing at Ushijima for added effect. 

Ushijima, who prided himself for the great amount of control he had around Oikawa, momentarily lost himself to Oikawa’s somewhat cool yet somewhat dorky line. He grabbed Oikawa’s outstretched hand and pulled him towards him to press their lips together in a kiss.

Oikawa’s eyes went wide, and his entire body went rigid, but before he could react he felt himself being pulled away by another set of hands.  

Iwaizumi made sure to glare at Ushijima to punctuate his annoyance as he pulled Oikawa away to press his own kiss to his lips, to which Ushijima narrowed his eyes at.

Oikawa let out a tiny confused sound against Iwaizumi’s lips before they were suddenly gone, and Oikawa was left looking between his best friend and his rival with a completely lost look.

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away, shooting one last glare at Ushijima and a silent gesture indicating that he would be watching him. Ushijima seemed upset, but willing to hold his complaints as they left him.

“Iwa-chan?” Was the best Oikawa could manage, thoughts running a million miles an hour.

“I can’t believe he fucking kissed you,  _ before me _ , for fucksake, I swear...” Iwaizumi continued to grumble angrily under his breath as he pushed Oikawa out of the building doors.

“You kissed me.” Oikawa said quietly, sounding a little dazed by what had just happened.

“Yes, I did,” normally, Iwaizumi might have been more flustered about it, but seeing Ushijima plant his lips on Oikawa only a few minutes after having dried his and Oikawa’s tears from losing the game had made his blood boil. He was surprised he got out of that without trying to punch Ushijima.

“You kissed me.” Oikawa repeated, small smile starting to form on his face.

“Did kissing you break you or something? You’re being dumber than usual.”

Oikawa pulled a face as his mind reminded him of who else had kissed him. “Ushiwaka-chan kissed me.”

“You should forget about that or pretend it never happened,” Iwaizumi frowned.

“But I shouldn’t forget yours?” Oikawa asked curiously, not that he was going to be able to forget either one anytime soon. For different reasons.

Finally deeming them a good distance away from Ushijima, Iwaizumi’s anger subsided slightly and all at once, the embarrassment of what he’d done hit him. He stopped in his pushing of Oikawa and awkwardly scratched his cheek, “I mean, you can forget about that too if you want.”

Oikawa almost tripped when the pushing suddenly stopped, pinwheeling his arms to catch his balance before turning to face Iwaizumi. “I don’t want to.” He said firmly.

Iwaizumi looked up to meet Oikawa’s gaze despite his reddening face, “Then you don’t have to.”

“Well then, I guess something good happened today after all.” Oikawa said, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Iwaizumi leaned up to press another kiss to Oikawa’s lips, pulling away with a scrunch of his nose, “I need to get rid of all the Ushiwaka left on you.”

“I was just planning on spending a really long time brushing my teeth.” Oikawa told him.

“That could work too,” Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s hand.


End file.
